This request is to renew the Child Health Research Center (CHRC) within the Department of Pediatrics at the John Hopkins University School of Medicine. The intent of the of the center continues to be to provide funds for recruiting and training new pediatric investigators in basic science environments during the critical period of their career between completion of pediatric fellowship training and prior to achievement of independent research status. The major theme for this center is the application of new molecular biology techniques and the principles of genomics to the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of genetic and acquired disorders in children. The focus of the new investigators has been in basic science training in areas of research that are relevant to the pediatric research mission of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development. New training programs for the awardees have been added in genomics, bioinformatics and proteomics. Drawing on the research strengths of established investigators in the Department of Pediatrics and in the basic science departments of the university and utilizing the combined resources of the Medical Genetics Core Resource Facility as a resource for on-site training in molecular biology and a 1000 square foot CHRC laboratory, the CHRC has trained 21 pediatric faculty in basic science areas relevant to problems in pediatric neonatology, cardiology, genetics, hematology, pulmonary, endocrinology, infectious disease, nephrology, gastroenterology and immunology. Candidates have been recruited from local pediatric fellowship programs and from pediatric departments around the country. In order to attract the most outstanding candidates, the Department of Pediatrics has committed a portion of its general funds to renovation of approximately 9,000 sq. ft. of outdated laboratories, to recruitment of five new RO1-funded pediatric division directors, to new equipment research, and to pediatric research fellowships which will complement the CHRCDA funds for junior facility, thereby allowing the Department of Pediatrics to offer a maximum of 5 years protected training for the most promising young pediatric investigators.